koninkrijkenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Boek IV: Leerstellingen, sacramenten en gebeden van de Aristotelische Kerk
Leerstellingen De twee Bronnen van het Geloof Het Statuut van Christos Deugden en Zonden Over de Aristotelische Vriendschap De Dertien Gezegden uit het Boek der Deugden Leerstelling over de Dood Liturgie en sacrementen De Biecht Het Doopsel *Materiele zaak = Een gelovige catechist *Efficiënte zaak = De priesters hebben een ambt van klerk, zodoende ook de dekens en gelijkwaardigen *Formele Zaak = De mis en de eed van de trouw, de zuivering door het water. *Finale zaak = Toegang tot de wereld van de Gedachte en tot de gelovige gemeenschap. De materiële zaak Enkel een gelovige mag het doopsel ontvangen, het is dus belangrijk om de catechist te testen om te weten of hij klaar is om zich bij de gemeenschap der gelovigen te voegen Doop van kinderen Voor een kind of een simpele geest is de aanwezigheid van een peter en een meter bij de dienst vereist. Hun taak zal zijn om te waken over de religieuze opvoeding van het kind. De ouders kunnen dienst doen als aristotelische peter/meter. Als het kind niet oud genoeg is om de zin van deze ceremonie te begrijpen, moet hij niet ingeschreven worden in de registers en dat zal pas gedaan worden op de dag waarop hij bevestiging van deze doop zal vragen. Doop van volwassenen (of bevestiging voor een volwassene die reeds als kind gedoopt is) *a] Er moet expliciet naar gevraagd zijn *b] De persoon moet de Heilige Geest gevoeld hebben en capabel zijn om het engagement te begrijpen. *c] De persoon mag nog niet gedoopt zijn. Indien dit wel het geval is, zijn er twee mogelijkheden: **Als de persoon reeds door de Aristotelische kerk gedoop is, kan hij een bevestiging van de doop ondergaan. De bevestiging wordt in het algemeen gezien gebruikt door volwassenen die reeds gedoopt zijn als kin, of door diegenen die de sporen van hun doop verloren of op een dwaalpad terecht kwamen. **Wanneer de persoon reeds door een sekte of een heidense religie is gedoopt, moet de catechist eerst terugkomen op die doop en zijn oude geloof verwerpen, zeggende dat hij zich vergist had. Hij zal een straf ondergaan die gelijkwaardig is aan het heidense niveau van zijn oude geloof. Hij zal vlak voor het sacrament te ontvangen duidelijk en eerlijk verklaren dat hij zijn oude geloven verwerpt om ten volle en volledig in de aristotelische gemeenschap toe te treden. In het geval van een omscholing is de aanwezigheid van een gedoopte peter/meter wel verplicht *d] De persoon moet ingeschreven worden in de registers van het Vaticaan. *e] Het is hoogst wenselijk, maar niet verplicht om een peter/meter aan te nemen in het geval van omscholing. In elk geval moet de persoon die de taak van peter of meter op zich neemt zonder uitzondering gedoopt zijn. Efficiënte zaak De enigen die gerechtigd zijn om een doopsel voor te gaan zijn priesters met een status van klerk, zo ook de dekens en gelijkwaardigen. Wanneer hun ambt niet toestaat zelf de doop te registreren, zullen zij de doop moeten doen registreren. In dit geval is de klerk die de doop registreert de overste van deze. In het geval van een doop van een adelman of van belangrijke personen, kan de verantwoordelijke klerk vragen aan zijn overste of aan een kardinaal om de ceremonie voor te gaan. De formele zaak De ceremonie moet overeenkomen met het leerstuk over de doop en minimum aan de volgende voorwaarden voldoen: *a] De materiële zaak respecteren *b] De uitvoering respecteren *c] De gelovige moet de gelofte afleggen het leerstuk te respecteren, alsook het canonrecht van de Kerk, hij moet het aristotelische Credo erkennen. *d] Hij moet expleciet gevraagd hebben om te worden gedoopt tijdens de ceremonie. Hij moet besprenkeld worden met gezegend water, samengaand met mondelinge rituelen. Hij kan ook vergezeld worden van een peter of meter, die de formele zaak moet respecteren, de peter/met moet ook gedoopt zijn. De finale zaak De doop komt overeen met een toegang tot de wereld van de Gedachte en tot de gelovige gemeenschap, hij staat overeenstemming met de Heiligen toe. Hij staat toe om de sacramenten van het huwelijk of te wijding uit te voeren en hij staat toe om een aristotelische begrafenis te ondergaan en te worden begraven in gewijde grond. Het Huwelijk *De materiele zaak = twee gelovigen van verschillend geslacht. *De efficiënte zaak = alle klerken kunnen het huwelijk sluiten. *De formele zaak = de mis en het uitspreken van de belofte en het uitwisselen van de ringen. *De finale finale = de verbintenis voor God met als doel een familie te stichten. De materiele zaak *Het echtpaar moet bestaan uit twee gelovigen, niet onderworpen aan een strafrechterlijke veroordeling en zij dienen de officiële aanvraag voor ondertouw tenminste 15 dagen voor de huwelijksdag te hebben ingediend en de bekendmaking daarvan gepubliceerd te hebben. *De bekendmaking dient te worden gepubliceerd door beide partners, in de kerk van de parochie van de verloofden. De publicaties van de bekendmaking vermeld de namen en de bijnamen, de beroepen, de woonplaats van de toekomstige echtgenoten en de plaats waar de huwlijksvoltrekking plaats zal vinden. De klerk die het huwelijk zal voltrekken dient op de hoogte gebracht te worden en zal het aanstaande echtpaar zegenen op het moment van de aankondiging, waarmee de periode van ondertrouw officeel van kracht is. **Het is van belang te vermelden dat in het geval er sprake is van een hertrouwen, er geverifieerd dient te worden dat het voorgaande huwelijk rechtmatig is ontbonden en het nieuwe huwelijk toestaat. Ook dient gevolg gegeven te worden aan de gebruikelijke termijn ( 1 à 3 maanden) tussen de scheiding en het nieuwe huwelijk. *De klerk die het sacrament voorbereidt, dient zich er van te vergewissen dat de volgende punten worden geverifieerd: **Dat beide aanvragers voldoen aan de voorwaarden van de gepubliceerde aankondiging, zijnde officieel in ondertrouw. Mocht het aanstaande echtpaar reeds in blijde verwachting zijn, dan zal het huwelijk bespoedigd worden, zodat het voor de geboorte van het kind heeft plaatsgevonden. **Dat de verloofden gelovige aristotelaren zijn en dat de zegels en certificaten van hun doop geregistreerd zijn in Rome voor dat de ceremonie plaats vindt. **Dat de verloofden niet onderhevig zijn aan een huwelijksverbod, zoals daar zijn een verbintenis door een verordening of een eerder huwelijk. *Dat de verloofden geen bloedbanden hebben in de vierde graad of minder. In het geval van een gesignaleerd beletsel, zal de verantwoordelijke voor de ceremonie, een aanvraag voor een annuleringsverzoek sturen naar zijn hiërarchische hogere of direct naar de Curie. De efficiënte zaak Alleen de priesters die zijn aangesteld als klerk of de deken, zijn gerechtigd om een huwelijk in te wijden. Elk huwelijk dient geautoriseerd te worden door de pastoor van de parochie van de gelovigen, mochten ze in dezelfde parochie wonen. Het huwelijk mag plaatsvinden waar men wil, maar altijd met de toestemming van de verantwoordelijke geestelijke van de desbetreffende parochie, of in zijn afwezigheid, de Curie. Alleen de huwelijken die in Rome voltrokken worden door een kardinaal of de Paus zijn vrijgesteld van deze verplichting. De aanwezigheid van minimaal twee getuigen, is verplicht. Zij moeten zelf behoren tot kring der volgelingen van het aristotelische geloof. Er dient ten minste één getuige voor de bruid en één voor de bruidegom aanwezig te zijn. Zij zijn er verantwoordelijk voor dat het huwelijk het recht van de vrijwe wil van de verloofden respecteert. De formele zaak Zie het dogma over het huwelijk voor meer details. Opdat het huwelijk rechtsgeldig is, dient het te voldoen aan de volgende voorwaarden: *De materiele zaak is correct. *De efficiënte zaak wordt gerespecteerd. *De huwelijkspartners hebben vrijwillig hun toestemming gegeven en zijn niet gedwongen. *De huwelijkspartners hebben hun huwelijksgelofte gezegd en de ringen uitgewisseld. Het kanoniek recht kadert het huwelijk in om zo een zekere uniformiteit in de eenheid van de kerk te bewaken. Desalniettemin, vanwege culturele redenen, kan een deken in de provincie beperkingen opleggen aan de organisatie van de huwelijken. Deze dienen op eenduidige wijze bekend gemaakt en toegepast te worden. Zij zullen door de Heilige-Dienst gevalideerd te worden, waarbij zij er alleen op hoeft toe te zienn dat deze toevoegingen niet in strijd zijn met het dogma. De finale zaak Gegeven het feit dat het huwelijk is gefundeerd op de creatie van een samenleving en op een diepe verbondenheid tussen de huwelijkspartners, mag deze niet als een eenvoudige formaliteit beschouwd worden die herroepbaar is al naar gelang de wil. De geestelijke verbintenis van de huwelijkspartners is nooit een verworven en definitieve zaak. Men moet ervoor vechten om haar op te bouwen en in stand te houden. Zo kan een eenvoudig meningsverschil tussen de huwelijkspartners, in geen enkel geval een echtscheid rechtvaardigen. De weg die naar het paradijs leidt, is lang en vraagt veel offers. Desalniettemin kan een huwelijk ontbonden worden in bepaalde gevallen, als de vriendschap tussen de huwelijkspartners onmogelijk is geworden daar zeer ernstige en definitieve zaken. Als beide doelen van het huwelijk zijn geschonden gedurende een bepaalde periode, dan geeft de ontbinding van dat huwelijk niet het recht om opnieuw te trouwen, behalve indien in exceptionele gevallen anders wordt geoordeeld. Het nieuwe huwelijk wordt toegestaan alleen als de echtscheiding wederzijds wordt erkent en in het geval er nog geen geboorte heeft plaatsgevonden in antwoord op dit sacrament. In het geval van een conflicterende echtscheiding, als een van beide huwelijkspartners duidelijk is misleid en een slachtoffer is, kan deze worden toegestaan om opnieuw te trouwen, na het afnemen van de biecht en het verkrijgen van absolutie van zijn zonden. Ook al is hij een slachtoffer, dan nog dient zijn ziel gezuiverd te worden voordat aan een nieuw huwelijk gedacht kan worden. Beletsels en redenen tot annulering met terugwerkende kracht, wegens vormfouten Als, ondanks de beletsels, het huwelijk toch is voltrokken, zal het geannuleerd worden en een of meerdere schuldigen zullen vervolgd worden door een tribunaal van de Inquisitie wegens godslastering. Als een van de twee onschuldig wordt verklaard en niets met de feiten van doen heeft, dan kan deze toestemming verkrijgen om opnieuw te trouwen, echter pas nadat deze gebiecht heeft en vergeving heeft gekregen. *Als tenminste een van de twee getrouwden niet het Aristolelisch doopsel heeft ontvangen, of onderwerp was van excommunicatie. *Een van de twee was al getrouwd en mocht niet opnieuw trouwen. *De twee hebben een bloedband in de vierde graad of minder. *Behoudens een speciale dispensatie van de Paus, mogen priesters niet getrouwd zijn. Het ontdekken van hun verzoek om te trouwen is direct aanleiding tot excommunicatie. Vereenvoudige ontbinding van het sacrament van het huwelijk De ontbinding is geen annulering, het huwelijk blijft geacht rechtsgeldig te zijn, echter de verplichtingen van de huwelijkspartners jegens elkander worden opgeheven. Voor de adelijke lieden, indien de nationale regels van de Heraldiek het toestaat: de titels blijven wederzijdelijk gedragen, en de kinderen behouden hun recht op hun erfenis. Indien een echtgenoot sterft, is een nieuw huwelijk mogelijk, na een periode van rouw. Indien een van de echtgenoten wenst om tot een orde toe te treden, met instemming van de ander en zonder dat het huwelijk nageslacht heeft voortgebracht, dan wordt het huwelijk ontbonden. De echtgenoot die als leek achterblijft kan dan op nieuw trouwen. Indien beiden besluiten tot een orde toe te treden, wordt het huwelijk eenvoudigweg ontbonden. Noot: het is aan te raden het overlijden door de echtgenoot zo snel mogelijk vast te stellen, en een bewijs van de klerk te vragen, die de begrafenissen regelt, of aan de lokale religieuze autoriteiten. Eenvoudige annulering van het sacrament van het huwelijk De annulering maakt dat het huwelijk niet bestaat met terugwerkende kracht. De adelijke titlels zijn niet meer gezamenlijk en de kinderen worden als bastaards beschouwd. *Indien de echtgenoot geexcommuniceerd of afvallig is, wordt hij als dood gezien voor de kerk, het huwelijk is daardoor ontbonden en een nieuw huwelijk kan plaatsvinden na een periode van boete doening. *Als een van de echtgenoten is veroordeeld tot uitbanning wegens ketterij of hekserij. Het huwelijk wordt geannuleerd indien de aristotelische echtgenoot er om vraagt. *Als het echtpaar geen nageslacht heeft, en hun liefde niet tot een echte vriendschap heeft kunnen ontwikkelen. De huwelijkspartners kunnen dan om annulering van hun huwelijk vragen, door middel van een gezamenlijke en in vriendschap opgestelde aanvraag . Ze kunnen p nieuw trouwen na het afnemen van de biecht, het ontvangen van absolutie en het doent van boete. Annulering van het sacrament door middel van een proces *Alle gevallen van annulering of ontbinding zijn gevallen van procesmatige annuleringen, zo gauw er een bezwaar is van een van de gehuwde of van een derde. Dit bezwaar dient te worden ingediend in de 15 dagen na bekendmaking van de annulering of de ontbinding. *Indien en van de gehuwde overspel pleegt, kan het huwelijk geannuleerd worden. Maar een nieuw huwelijk is niet mogelijk voor diegene die schuldig is bevonden aan overspel. *In het geval van verdwijning, vervreemding, geestelijke verwijdering door een van de gehuwde gedurende langer dan twee manden, en alle pogingen tot contact worden genegeerd, dan kan het huwelijk geannuleerd worden, maar een nieuw huwelijk blijft verboden voor diegene die schuldig wordt bevonden aan de echtelijke verwaarlozing. Procedure voor annulering of ontbinding Er dient een dossier overhandigd te worden aan de pastoor die het huwelijk heeft ingezegend of aan het instituut dat herarchisch boven hem staat of een kardinaal. Het dossier dient zoveel mogelijk informatie te bevatten over de profielen van de personen in kwestie. Dat wil zeggen, de kentekenen van beiden gehuwden, eventuele kinderen en van de priester die het huwelijk voltrok. Een kopie van de huwelijksakte of tenminste, de plaats en de datum van de voltrekking en de naam en kenmerken van de eventuele getuigen. Verder is een zo duidelijk mogelijke verklaring noodzakelijk over de beweegredenen van het verzoek. De Bisschop de de autoriteit heeft over de parochie of het domein waar de ceremonie plaats vond, heeft het volle recht tot onderzoek en mag alle middelen inzetten die hij nodig acht om tot zijn beslissing te komen. In alle gevallen zal hij zijn beslissing door een kardinaal moeten laten bekrachtigen, en het strekt tot de aanbeveling dat hij daarna zijn conclusies aan de Crie kenbaar maakt, voordat hij ze officieel maakt. De Curie behoudt zich het recht voor om andere aanbevelingen te doen ter afsluiting van het dossier, zelfs tot aan het opnieuw voeren van het proces, indien zij dit nodig acht. In het geval er een beroep wordt gedaan op de inquisitie, worden de geschillen behandeld door de bisschoppelijke rechter. Het certificaat van annulering moet bestaan uit: *De naam en de woonplaats van beide gehuwden, *de reden voor de annulering en de eenduidige en heldere wijze waarop (overspel door xxx, verdwijning van xxx, etc) *de eventuele boetedoening vanwege de reden van annulering. *de eventuele toestemming om opnieuw te trouwen voor elk afzonderlijk. *de datum van de uitvaardiging van het vonnis van de annulering. *het zegel en de handteking van de kardinaal die de annulering heeft gevalideerd. *de naam en de handteking (zegel is facultatief) van de behandelaar van het dossier. De Priesterwijding *Materiële zaak = iedere volgeling die de Kerk en God boven alles wil dienen. *Efficiënte zaak = diegene die tot priester verheft moet zelf priester zijn en het bewijs hebben ontvangen van de Curie. *Formele zaak = inwijdingsmis en wensen van verheffing tot het priesterschap. *Finale zaak = tot opvolger van de apostelen worden verkozen en zo toegang krijgen tot de hoge clerus. De materiële zaak *De zwervers kunnen niet ingewijd worden, alleen al ze bereid zijn te reizen, dan zullen ze tot missionaris worden benoemd. *Boeren en burgers kunnen ingewijd worden, maar zullen moeten beloven om in het vervolg de weg van de Kerk of geneeskunde te kiezen. Als ze de weg van het leger kiezen, moeten ze de wapens neerleggen, of van hun priesterschap afstand doen, als ze de andere keuzes maken, moeten ze die gebruiken voor de verdediging van de Kerk en haar instituten. *de theologen (weg van de Aristotelische Kerk) kunnen en zullen worden aangemoedigt om zich te laten inwijden. *de doctoren (weg van de geneeskunde) hebben het recht om zich te laten inwijden als ze besluiten de kerk te helpen in een militair-gelovige Orde, of als parochieel dokter. *de fuctionarissen (weg van de staat) moeten hun wil tot inwijding verklaren. *de militairen (weg van het leger) kunnen niet ingewijd worden met name door de reden dat hun status het niet toelaat dat zij soldaat en priester zijn. *de gelovige aan het hoofd van een famillie, kan worden ingewijdt, enkel als zijn famillie, en in het bijzonder zijn kinderen, er niet onder lijden. Een onderzoek zal moeten worden gepleegt voor de ceremonie. In het geval van een gehuwde volgeling, maar zonder kinderen, zal hij de toestemming van zijn partner moeten verkrijgen, en dan tijden de inwijding zal het sacrement van het huwelijk vervallen. Het sprituele leven van een priester is gecentreerd op hun pastorale verantwoordelijkheid. Het is in het hart van hun apostelische ministerie dat ze hun eigen spirituele weg volgen. Aristotelische en maatschappelijke leer, een mis houden en de liefdadigheid van de pastoor zijn de bronnen van hun spirituele leven. De priester moet, net als Christos en Aristoteles, gezien worden als voorbeeld voor de Aristotelische maatschappij. Sommige priesters zullen hun leven willen aanvullen door zich in te zetten in de "lekenmaatschappij". In dit geval, zal de priester die deze weg beslist te nemen, proberen zich enkel in te zetten met als basis het geloof en zo dus het goddelijk woord te verkondigen. Als op een moment zijn leken taak in strijd komt met zijn priester taak, zal hij vervangen moeten worden in plaats van haastige beslissingen nemen die in tegenspraak met zijn priesterschap kunnen komen. Enkel een gedoopte kan deze beslissingen nemen, hij zal opgroeien met de regels van de Kerk en zal zich er van bewust moeten zijn dat hij een weg kiest ten dienste van God door middel van de Kerk. De efficiënte zaak Enkel een prelaat mag een gedoopte verheffen naar het priesterschap. In zeer bijzondere gevallen, kan een priester die zeer bekend omwille van zijn inzet in de Aristotelische Kerk, na toestemming te hebben gekregen van de Curie, iemand inwijden tot priester, zonder dat deze lid is van de hoge clerus. Prelaten zijn kardinalen, aartsbisschoppen, bisschoppen, abten en rectoren erkend door Rome. Priesters die een specifieke taak hebben binnen de reguliere clerus hebben het recht om leden van hun militair-gelovige Orde in te wijden. De formele zaak De formele zaak is onder verdeeld in twee etappes De wensen De kandidaat moet zich inzetten voor God, een prelaat en een priester op vier punten. Geen gevechtswapens dragen behalve sierwapens horend bij de adellijkheid of de traditie. Geen famillie stichten, met dit doet hij de wens van het celibaat en mag eveneens niet adopteren. Een voorbeeld zijn: hij zal de zoektocht naar tijdelijke goederen moeten privatiseren. Hij zal zijn best doen, zoalg zijn status en rang in de matschappij dit toelaat, om zich "Theoloog van de Universele Rooms-Aristotelische Kerk" te noemen, en op stand zetten zijn capaciteiten in naam van het Geloof en de volgelingen van deze. Aan de drie gehoorzaamheden: gehoorzaamheid aan de hiërarchie gesticht door Christos, gehoorzaamheid aan het dogma en gehoorzaamheid aan het kanonisch recht. De verheffing Eenmaal zijn wensen uit gesproken, kan hij verheven worden tot het priesterschap in naam van God, de Kerk en de Mensheid. Een priester, prelaat van de Kerk of gemandateerde voor de inwijdingen, hebben de supervisie over de zegeningen en de wensen die gebaseerd zijn op de vier elementen van de Schepping. De opdragen van de mis, zal afsluiten met de handoplegging, symbool van de goddelijke kwintessens. Hij zal zijn Geloof herverzekeren door middel van het Credo, voordat hij de insignes van zijn nieuwe leven ontvangt. Hij zal zodus verheven zijn tot het priesterschap om God, de Kerk en de Mensheid te dienen. De finale zaak Eenmaal verheven tot het priesterschap, de zoon van God en de broeder van alle mensen word priester en spirituele vader, hij kan een gids voor de mensen worden en de leiding van een parochie, bisdom, provincie of van een militair-gelovige orde op zich nemen. De Begrafenis Administratie Voorwaarden *1) De definitieve dood dient door tenminste een medicus en een klerk te worden vastgesteld (verwijderd) *2) Men dient gedoopt te zijn, of ten minste het process van de doop in gang gezet te hebben ( op zijn minst geregistreerd in de registers van het vaticaan). Met betrekking tot de begrafemis, dient de volgeling dan behandeld te worden al een gelovige. *3) Men mag niet onderworpen zijn aan enig verbod (zie Beperkingen) Plaats De begrafenis van de overleden gelovige, vind over het algemeen plaats in de kerk van zijn eigen parochie. Het is echter mogelijk dat de begrafenis in een andere kerk wordt gehouden, indien de pastoor van de eigen parochie hiervan vooraf van in kennis wordt gesteld. Als de persoon in een andere plaats dan zijn woonplaats is gestorven en het lichaam is daar niet naartoe gebracht, en als er geen andere legitieme kerk is gekozen voor de begrafenis, dan zal deze gehouden worden in de kerk van de parochie waar de persoon is overleden. Beperkingen De volgende personen zijn uitgesloten van een kerkelijke begrafenis, tenzij ze voor hun dood berouw tonen; *1. notoire opstandelingen, ketters en schismatische; *2. andere manifeste zondaars, bij wie een kerkelijke begrafenis zou leiden tot een groot publiek schandaal; *3. zelfmoordenaars. In het geval van twijfel, zal de Heilige Inquisitie om een oordeel worden gevraagd. Organisatie De priester van de thuisparochie heft de taak en de verantwoordelijkheid om het sacrament te organiseren. In het geval dat er geen priester of deken is, kan de uitvoerder elke door de Aristotelische Kerk erkende klerk zijn, niet zijnde onderhevig aan een verbod. In het geval date en lid van de clerus, een adelijke, een edelman of ander belangrijk persoon overlijd, kan de klerk vragen of dat de bisschop of een kardinaal de ceremonie leidt. Voorbeeld van een ceremonië Waarom de doden begraven? Mens, gemaakt van aarde en water, wordt door zijn natuur aangetrokken tot het middelpunt van de aarde. Maar de waarheid van de vriendschap zal zijn hart verheffen en, als het waardig is om de Heer te vergezellen, zal hij niet vallen zoals het lichaam naar de vuren van de hel, maar het tegenovergestelde, hij zal zijn ware aard vinden, en verrijzen naar de Heer Begin (hetzij met het optillen van het lichaam, of bij de aankomst in de kerk of de begraafplaats) *de Priester: "Nadat al onze gezichten zijn aangezicht zijn gepasseerd, mag hij nu eindelijk de Uwe zien, Heer.” *de Gelovigen: "Heer, keer Uw blik niet af van onze vriend.” *De Priester: "Na de vriendschap die hij ontving en die hem leidde in zijn leven, is hem nu de ultieme vriendschap gegund, die de Heer hem geeft. *de Gelovigen: "Heer, keer Uw blik niet af van onze vriend.” *de Priester: "Na alle zorgen en tranen die zijn leven verduisterden, zal zijn pad voor altijd verlicht zijn.” *de gelovigen: "Heer, keer Uw blik niet af van onze vriend" *de Priester: "Heer, wij leggen onze hoop in Uw handen, op dit uur dat het lichaam van onze goede vriend verdwijnt. Geef ons de hoop dat wij hem weder zien aan Uw zijde tot in de eeuwen der eeuwen.” *Allen: "Amen" In de kerk of op de begraafplaats Te beginnen met een rieten mandje met alleen een Aristotelische medaille en wellicht een geschenk van de priester, indien hij een naaste vriend van de overledene was, deponeren alle vrienden een brood of stuk fruit in de mand. Sommigen zullen een paar florijnen in de mand doen of ander voedsel (de inhoud van de mand zal worden uitgedeeld aan de bedelaars aan het einde van de ceremonie). Als iedereen iest in de mand heft gedaan, zal een naaste de mand en een gedeelte van de offers bewaren voor voor het moment van het Vriendenteken. In het algemeen zal de zelfde persoon ook de tekst voorlezen tijdens het moment van het Herinneringsteken. Parochianen, we zijn hier te samen in vriendschap als een familie in rouw. Laten we onszelf eraan herinneren dat Jah alles onthoudt wat goed was in het leven van onze en dat we Hem vragen om ,hem/haar. een goed ontvangst voor te bereiden. het Teken van Licht In stilte, de priester steekt de kaarsen rond de kist aan. de Priester: "Vriendschap is het licht van de wereld, het is de vlam die ons hart verwarmd. Nu verlicht het het pad van en leidt naar het Koninkrijk van God. het Teken van Geloof de Priester: ", we leggen dit Aristotelische kruis op je kist. Dit kruis is het teken dat Aristotelis en Christos verbind, en het is een teken van groet en eeuwig leven voor jou.” het Teken van Vrienden Een van de vrienden van de overledene brengt de Vriendschapsmand naar voren. de Priester: ", wij leggen deze geschenken op je kist, een teken van vriendschap, en teken van ons gebed, een teken van ons hart.” het Teken van Herinnering "Begraven laat ons een aantal dingen zien: *De herinnering aan een Aristotelische vriend die ons zojuist heeft verlaten. Van een die een unieke geschiedenis had met Jah. Die omringd was met de tederheid van God. Die ons maakte met Zij tederheid. Wij zijn hier in deze kapel, samen rond < naam > , bewust van deze band van liefde, die < hem/haar> altijd verbond met God, die God verbindt met elk een van ons, altijd en overal. *De dood komt voor ons allemaal, voor sommigen vroeg, voor anderen laat, voor sommigen in hun jeugd, voor anderen op hun oude dag. De heer waarschuwd ons: “Ben gereed, ben altijd gereed, want u weet noch de dag, noch het uur.” Aristotelis leidde ons en Chistos nodigt on suit om zijn voorbeeld te volgen, om vreugde te vinden in te leven voor anderen, om lief te hebben zoals zij ons lief hadden. Onze aanwezigheid hier is een gebed. We roepen Aristotelis aan, die de zonden van onze weegt, en tot Christos, die voor bemiddelt bij de Heer zo dat kan deelnemen in Zijn Paradijs. Zij die willen mogen nu spreken." het Teken van Afscheid de Priester: "Laten we, vVoordat we de kapel verlaten, voor de laatste keer vaarwel zeggen tegen onze . Met respect en affectie, vertrouwen we toe aan God, in de hoop dat we elkaar weer zien voor Zijn aangezicht. Een moment van stilte. "Met allen die ons voorgingen, zij die al leven in de nabijheid van de Heer en met de inmense processie van de Heiligen, laten we een geode reis wensen.” Ter aarde bestelling op de begraafplaats "We vertrouwen nu het lichaam van onze toe aan de aarde, op deze plek, waar reeds zo velen van onze families rusten. De tijd is gekomen voor om te zeggen “Ik ga naar God”.” Dit is een moment van droefheid, maar het is noodzakelijk, dat de hoop in ons sterk blijft, omdat we hopen wee rte zien, als Jah ons weer samen brengt in de vreugde van Zijn Koninkrijk. Wij gedenken te samen alles wat we met hebben beleefd, en dat het voor ons is naar als het is naar Jah.” Stilte als men de kist in het graf laat zakken. De priester sprenkelt dan wat Heilig Water over de kist en zegt: "Dit water, teken aan je doop, herinnert on era an dat God je tot Zijn kind heft gemaakt. Dat Hij je vandaag moge ontvangen in Zijn Vrede!” De priester kan een woord ter condoleance zeggen ter beeindiging en een aankondiging voor een gemeenschappelijke mis op die dag voor de overledene. Einde van de ceremonie, waarna de vrienden en familie een hand vol aarde in de tombe gooien als ze langs lopen. Gebeden en liederen Credo :Ik geloof in God, de Allerhoogste en Almachtige, :Schepper van Hemel en Aarde, :Hel en Paradijs, :rechter van onze ziel aan het uur van de dood. :En in Aristoteles, Zijn profeet, :de zoon van Nicomacus en Phaetis, :gestuurd om de wijsheid en de goddelijke wetten van het Heelal :aan de verdwaalde Mens te onderwijzen. :Ik geloof eveneens in Christos, :de geborene van Maria en Giosep. :Hij heeft zijn leven gewijd om ons de weg naar het Paradijs te tonen. :Hij is, na geleden te hebben onder Pontius, :door marteling gestorven om ons te redden. :Hij is naar de Zon opgestegen, :waar Aristoteles aan de rechterzijde van de Allerhoogste op hem wachtte. :Ik geloof in de Goddelijke Daad; :In de Heilige Rooms-Aristotelische Kerk, Een en Ondeelbaar; :In de Heilige communie; :In de vergeving van de zonde; :En in het Eeuwige Leven. :AMEN Liederen van de Ideeën Over de Verhevene welke Almachtig is :In den beginne woonde ik in een grot :Waar schaduwen spookten als in een kasteel :En waar obscure grottekeningen en zwart steen waren. :Waar iedere dag hetzelfde was :Mijn ogen, door Zyeutant, waren plotseling verontrust :Door deze heidense manier van leven :De Ongeëvenaarde liefde van De Almachtige, De juiste :Kwam slechts vreemd door, als was het een echo :Het is daar, in die eenzaamheid, dat ik het plotseling begreep :Van de Heilige, de Universele maker :Deze vreemde gedachten deden mijn hart bevriezen :Waar Zijn simpele gedachten de wind door het vuur deden blazen :Toen ik dit begreep bereikte ik het geluk :Ik zal de weg vinden, Ik zal het licht brengen Over de drijfveer van dingen :Vaak heb ik dezelfde vreemde en levensechte droom :Over een onbekend wezen waarvan ik houd en wat van mij houdt :Welke iedere keer weer anders is en nooit hetzelfde is :Maar welke ik iedere keer van houd en begrijp :Omdat het mij begrijpt is het de drijfveer van mijn verlichting :Maar Het alleen is Goddelijk, het is Het :Met zijn vorm in het Goddelijke licht :Het kan slechts werken wanneer het danst :Is het echt zijn enigste vorm? Ik weet het :Ik herinner het mij als een schitterende afgemeten vorm :Als dat van de wonderen die God heeft gemaakt :Elk aspect aan Het is hetzelfde als dat van puur water :En Het heeft een kalm en serieus lied :En met dit lied herschept hij zich keer op keer Over metafysica :Het is gevonden :Wat? – Metafysica :Het is het vergane wezen :Van de wetenschap :Eeuwig hart :Laat ons de waarheid vertellen :Wanneer de wetenschap prachtig is :De wankele mensen :Met zijn gewone neigingen :Daar zal U ons verlossen :Als de wezens die wij zijn :Slechts u alleen :Bezit de wetenschap van het Zijn :De waarheid die het uitademt :Zonder dat iemand U vraagt wat het is :Ze zijn zonder hoop :Zonder procedures :Wetenschap zonder Geduld :De wijsheid is zeker :Het is gevonden :Wat? – Metafysica :Het is het vergane wezen :Van de wetenschap Over wijsheid :Ik wil sterven voor jouw wijsheden, Sagesse, :Voor deze schitterende ogen die onze lotsbestemming kunnen zien :Voor deze zachte lach, voor de stad, Eindelijk :Steen of Hout, als het leven van een maîtresse :Ik wil sterven voor deze vestiging :Voor de groenten uit deze schitterende tuin :Voor de strengheid van deze Rechtvaardige Hand :Welke goed verzorgt en gemeen verwondt :Ik wil sterven voor het goede onderhoud van de Economie :Van deze waarvan het product wordt gemaakt en verhandeld :Die de rijkdommen bezit :Ik wil sterven Aristotélicien, :Gevend mijn bloed voor de stad :Die dit schitterende ding verdedigd Over de Schoonheid :Mijn kind, mijn zuster, :Denk aan de zachtheid :Van het perfecte hemistische :Houdend van de maatregel :Hemelse censuur, :Laat de heidenen bleek worden :Laat hen uw woord horen en verdeeld uw kennis onder hen :Voor mijn geest hebben de charmes :Van den hoogste hemelen :Zich geopenbaard als schitterend door jouw tranen :Daar is alles slechts orde en schoonheid :Vrede, Vertrouwen en Wellust. :De goddelijke aanwezigen :Gecreëerd uit het niets :Wie aan onze wereld vooraf gingen; :De zeldzaamste bloemen :Hun aarde, hun rondingen; :En de zuivere cirkels van de golven :De rijke struiken :De diepe oceanen :De maagdelijke pracht. :Iedereen in ons spreekt in feite :In zijn eigen, schitterende moedertaal :Over het grote geheim dat in onze ziel ligt verscholen :Daar is alles slechts orde en schoonheid :Vrede, vertrouwen en wellust :Zie toe op de bastaards :Laat hen, in hun chaotische ironie :Zichzelf verpletteren :Want om te verzadigen :Moeten hun mindere verlangens :Worden gebroken om in harmonie met U te komen. :De schoonheid volgt :Het geluk glorieert :Van onze ritmische verzoeken :Tot uw Eeuwige inspanningen :Zal men de charmes van den hoogste hemelen aanschouwen :Daar is alles slechts orde en schoonheid, :Vrede, vertrouwen en wellust Verzameling van de Aristotelische Gebeden Deel I: Algemene gebeden Credo :Ik geloof in God, de Allerhoogste en Almachtige, :Schepper van Hemel en Aarde, :Hel en Paradijs, :rechter van onze ziel aan het uur van de dood. :En in Aristoteles, Zijn profeet, :de zoon van Nicomacus en Phaetis, :gestuurd om de wijsheid en de goddelijke wetten van het Heelal :aan de verdwaalde Mens te onderwijzen. :Ik geloof eveneens in Christos, :de geborene van Maria en Giosep. :Hij heeft zijn leven gewijd om ons de weg naar het Paradijs te tonen. :Hij is, na geleden te hebben onder Pontius, :door marteling gestorven om ons te redden. :Hij is naar de Zon opgestegen, :waar Aristoteles aan de rechterzijde van de Allerhoogste op hem wachtte. :Ik geloof in de Goddelijke Daad; :In de Heilige Rooms-Aristotelische Kerk, Een en Ondeelbaar; :In de Heilige communie; :In de vergeving van de zonde; :En in het Eeuwige Leven. :AMEN Ochtendgebed :Aan God, schepper van alle dingen, dragen wij deze dag op! :Leid ons in onze daden, in onze intiemste gedachten, :Gij die alles weet, zuiver ze opdat alles is overeenstemming met Uw Wil :Gij, Almachtige, die alles voorzien heeft, maar ons vrij van ons lot laat, :inspireer degenen die zich van Uw Goddelijke Woord inzetten, :opdat zij ons de wereld helpen behouden. Loflied aan de Almachtige :Dankzij de Almachtige teruggegeven :door Hem werd alles, zowel in de hemel als op aarde, geschapen. :Hij liet het niets verdwijnen en :door zijn Heilige Woord, werd alles geschapen. :Wij werden geschapen om zijn kinderen te zijn. :Het volk van Oanylone gaf aan de waanzin toe, :en iedereen die de liefde opgaf, :stierf goddeloos. :Aan de zijde van het Beest Zonder Naam ontving men excommunicatie. :Vervolgens :kwam Zijn woede en Hij openbaarde zich. :Men zal in de Vergeving hun afscheid vinden. :De Deugden zullen gespaard blijven in een zonnestraal :en men zal zich, werpend voor zijn aangezicht, terugtrekken tot de maan. :Maar Zijn Liefde strekt zich uit van koninkrijk tot koninkrijk. :De Almachtige heeft onze zielen geschapen, :zoals hij ons sinds de oude tijd heeft beloofd, :door de profeet, door de mond van het heiligen. :Verspreidt de duisternis zich boven Oanylone, :en de heidense goden zullen van hun tronen geworpen worden. :Door de kracht van Zijn Goddelijke arm te ontplooien :schept Hij en laat Hij verdwijnen, :Hij zal de gelovigen belonen en de heidenen verwerpen. :En de deugd zal hen de kracht geven. :En alle volkeren zullen tot hem zingen. :Aristoteles de Wijze, die onze profeet was, :die het licht van Zijn perfecte gedachte aan ons openbaarde. :En dat in de naam van Christos onze zonden afneemt. Gezang van het Aristotelisme :Dankzij de Almachtige teruggegeven :door Hem werd alles, zowel in de hemel als op aarde, geschapen. :Hij liet het niets verdwijnen en :door zijn Heilige Woord, werd alles geschapen. :Wij werden geschapen om zijn kinderen te zijn. :Het volk van Oanylone gaf aan de waanzin toe, :en iedereen die de liefde opgaf, :stierf goddeloos. :Aan de zijde van het Beest Zonder Naam ontving men excommunicatie. :Vervolgens :kwam Zijn woede en Hij openbaarde zich. :Men zal in de Vergeving hun afscheid vinden. :De Deugden zullen gespaard blijven in een zonnestraal :en men zal zich, werpend voor zijn aangezicht, terugtrekken tot de maan. :Maar Zijn Liefde strekt zich uit van koninkrijk tot koninkrijk. :De Almachtige heeft onze zielen geschapen, :zoals hij ons sinds de oude tijd heeft beloofd, :door de profeet, door de mond van het heiligen. :Verspreidt de duisternis zich boven Oanylone, :en de heidense goden zullen van hun tronen geworpen worden. :Door de kracht van Zijn Goddelijke arm te ontplooien :schept Hij en laat Hij verdwijnen, :Hij zal de gelovigen belonen en de heidenen verwerpen. :En de deugd zal hen de kracht geven. :En alle volkeren zullen tot hem zingen. :Aristoteles de Wijze, die onze profeet was, :die het licht van Zijn perfecte gedachte aan ons openbaarde. :En dat in de naam van Christos onze zonden afneemt. Ode aan het Aristotelisme :Dankzij de gedachte en de schepping van de Almachtige, :kunnen wij op deze wereld leven. :Dankzij de leer van Aristoteles, :hebben wij de goddelijke weg teruggevonden. :Dankzij Christos, die als voorbeeld werd getoond, :weten wij wie ons inspireert. :Alle dagen zijn wij U dankbaar, :om te leven en voor Zijn roem te sterven. :Alle dagen zijn wij U dankbaar, :om in Uw vertrouwen en in Uw licht te leven. :Het Schepsel zonder Naam, :probeert ons te verleidden. :Het Schepsel zonder Naam, :wil ons van Uw goddelijke weg afleidden. :Het Schepsel zonder Naam, :dedriegt ons met zijn woorden. :Maar dankzij de Rede, :wie ons de macht geeft om zich te verzetten. :Maar dankzij het Vertrouwen, :wie ons helpt het bedrog te overwinnen. :maar dankzij de Liefde, :waardoor de Scheppende God en de Vader ons inspireren. :Kunnen wij ons tegen de verleiding en de zonde verdedigen. X Deel II: Gebeden voor de heiligen Gebed voor de Heilige Arnvald :Heilige Arnvald, in de tijd dat gij onder ons hebt geleefd :Was gij de advocaat van de armen :Gij was de onpartijdige, strenge magistraat :De voorzienigheid der Justitie :Luister vandaag naar ons gebed :Help ons de Rechtvaardigheid te behouden, zoals gij het hebt behouden :Opdat wij onze rechten kunnen verdedigen :En wij kunnen zoeken naar verzoening en vrede. :Zodat de Rechtvaardigheid in de Liefde der Aristotelen kan worden teruggegeven :Zonder toegeeflijkheid voor de schuld van een vriend of machtig heerschap :Wees onze gids op de weg der Integriteit :Laat ons bekwaam zijn onszelf tegen de aantrekkingskracht van macht en rijkdommen te verzetten :Opdat wij Eerbiedig blijven tegenover het gegeven woord en het ideaal van de ridderlijke eer :Bescherm ons van de verleiding van de Duisternis en het Schepsel zonder Naam :Gij, het model van de bescheiden prelaat, :Gij, die uw hele leven heeft gewijd aan de verzameling van de waarheid, :Menigten werden bekeerd door uw woorden, :En de verlichting van jouw leven :Heeft ons het land gegeven waaraan wij behoefte aan hadden :Heilige Arnvald, Voltrekker van het Recht, Ik vraag aan U :Help ons om het ideaal van de gulden middenweg der Aristotelen te verenigen :Door middel van jouw verzameling van Rechtvaardigheid, Waarheid en Integriteit :AMEN Gebed voor de Heilige Origina :Heilige Origène, bevrijdt ons van onze straffen, :Help ons, :De goede waarden van ons vertrouwen bij te brengen :Heilige Origène, bevrijdt ons van onze haat :Opdat aldus, Liefde, Verdeling en Liefdadigheid :Overwinnen op de zonde :Heilige Origène, Onderwijs ons, :Opdat uw onderwijs dient :Als basis van onze wetten en ons vertrouwen :Heilige Origène, wees gezegend :En kijk op de seminaristen neer, :En zie toe op hun ijverige trouw. :Heilige Origène, hoor ons aan, :Bescherm de seminaristen, :Zodat zij het vertrouwen tot aan de schemering van hun leven kunnen verspreiden :AMEN Gebed voor de Heilige Origina :O Heilige Origène, :Redt ons vertrouwen in de Almachtige :Inspireer ons met de Liefde voor de studie naar het Heilige Schrift :Gij, die ons redt van de luiheid en de Duisternis :En ons de bespiegeling van de roem van God toont. :Neem onze gedachten, :En toon ons de liefde, van de weg van de Goddelijke geheimen :AMEN Gebed voor de aartsengel Rafaël :O God!, :Gij, in wie ik geloof, :Gids van mijn stappen, :Geef mij de kracht om de grootte van Jouw Naam te verspreidden, :Evenals de Liefde en Bewondering die ik voor u voel. :Zendt mij Jouw aartsengel Rafaël, opdat hij mij voorgaat, :Zodat ik niet alleen sta tegenover de vijand van mijn vertrouwen en overtuiging. :Dat mijn handelingen helder mogen zijn, opdat zelfs mijn linkerhand mijn rechterhand elkander mogen volgen. :Dat de duisternis Je vreest. :En dat ik Jouw Heilige Naam aankondig. :God, U heft mijn hand, en stuurt uw aartsengel Rafaël naar beneden, als hulp aan mijn zijde. :Aldus komt hij! :AMEN Gebed voor de aartsengel Gabriël :Heilige aartsengel Gabriel, :Engel van de boodschap, :Opent onze oren, :Voor uw zachte waarschuwingen, :En de dringendste verzoeken van de Zeer-Hoge Almachtige. :Wees altijd bij ons, :Wij verzoeken jouw, :Zodat wij het woord van God begrijpen, :Opdat wij het volgen, :En hem gehoorzamen :Opdat wij vervuld mogen raken :Met datgene wat Hij van ons wil. :Help ons wakker te blijven, :Opdat, wanneer Hij zal komen, :De Heer ons niet slapende zal vinden. :AMEN Gebed voor de Heilige Jan :O Glorieuze Jean, die zo trouw is gebleven aan Christos en een plek hebt verdiend op zijn heilige borst, :En om, door hem, in zijn plaats als draden aan zijn moeder gegeven te worden; :Toon ons de levendige liefde voor de Zeer-Hoog Almachtige, Aristoteles en Christos. :Verkrijg ik van de Heer, dat ik eveneens, :Met een zuiver hart, :De waardigheid hier op aarde zal vinden, :Aan Aristoteles en Christos, als trouwe discipel, :En aan de Zeer-Hoge, als draden met U verweven. :Teneinde hen eeuwig trouw te blijven tot aan de schemering van mijn bestaan. :AMEN Gebed voor de Heilige Karel :Bescheidene onder de bescheidenen, het eeuwige vertrouwen in U helpt mij te overleven, omdat ik weet dat U mij begeleidt, op deze gastvrije gronden van dit koninkrijk, waar de sterke zielen Zijn woord volgen. :Hij heeft me tot de deur van Zijn huis geleidt, en heeft me naar een goede man geleidt die luisterend naar de woorden van het Heilige van de Kerk, me is komen zoeken tot aan deze plaats, omdat hij wist dat ik hem niets kon teruggeven. :Gezegend is deze man. :Als hem, zou ik me tot taak stellen om in Onze Kerk, waar ik vandaag ben, de armen en paupers te ontvangen. :Ik zou me tot taak stellen om het Woord te dragen, overal waar zij gehoord zal kunnen worden. :Helpt mij, in deze troebele tijden, de talrijke angsten te overwinnen, opdat ik niet zal bezwijken aan de haat die regeert in de hoofden en harten van de mensen. :AMEN Gebed voor de heilige Illinda :God is mijn herder. :Ik heb gebrek aan niets. :In deze groene landschappen… :Hij stelt mijn ziel gerust. :Zelfs wanneer ik in het dal van de schaduw van de dood ga, vrees ik het kwade niet, omdat Jij met mij bent; :Jouw stok en jouw steun troosten mij. :Mijn glas loopt over. :Het is het goede en de gulheid die me alle dagen van mijn leven voort laten zetten. :Ik zal in het huis van God, tot in de lengte der dagen wonen. :AMEN Gebed voor de Heilige Bynarr :Wanneer een grote geestelijke vertrekt, :Zal hij komen tot onze vriend, Bynarr :Wij kunnen slechts denken, :Aan alle zielen, die hij naar de goddelijke waarheid heeft geleidt. :AMEN Deel III: Overigen Teutoons gezang :Teruggegeven door de Zeer-Hoge! :Wij zijn jouw bescheiden geestelijke dienaren. :Wij zijn jouw gewapende en onverzettelijke arm. :En Gij zijt onze Rechter en Maker, :In U geloven wij, en aan U onderwerpen wij ons. :Wij verlaten ons op Uw heilige wil, :Voor de Vrede en de Rechtvaardigheid, de Waarheid en het Goede, :Voor het Vertrouwen en de Verwachting, de Deugd en de Reinheid, :Door Uw Woord en het staal der mensen, verspreiden wij de overwinning. :Uw goddelijke arm ontplooit zich boven ons, :En maakt ons sterk en dapper van lichaam en geest, :Opdat wij de duisternis van het Schepsel zonder Naam kunnen trotseren, :Zodat U getuigen kunt zijn van onze eerlijkheid richting U. :Door ons offer zullen wij aanvaard worden in Uw midden, :Zodat U onze trouwe zielen kunt aanschouwen, :En hen tot u zult nemen wanneer onze laatste dag gekomen is, :Zodat wij U in kunnen bijstaan in Uw zware taak, :Zoals wij het ook hebben gedaan tijdens ons leven. :AMEN Pastoraal Deel I: De Deugden Deel II: De Spiritualiteit Deel III: Functie van het Geloof Deel IV: Het Kanoniek Recht Appendix I: Het Leven van Christos Appendix II: Het Credo toegelicht door Zijne Eminentie Aaron de Nagan Categorie:Boek der Deugden